


My Situation Is Your Situation

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, One-shot with a potential for multiple chaps, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: “The terms are agreeable then?” Sesshomaru raised a brow, curious about what exactly Harry was doing on his phone.“ Hand holding, kissing and the whole sappy ordeal, part of those terms?” Harry questioned, pocketing his phone and folding his hands over his chest.





	My Situation Is Your Situation

“So are we doing this or not?” Sesshomaru barely blinked when Harry none too gently swung himself over the sofa and sprawled in front of him. If Sesshomaru had it in him he would sneer at the display, judging Harry’s mud-caked boots, jeans ripped at the knees and the ridiculous band T-shirt with some obscenity splattered in the front. As it was he opted to ignore the idiot, flipping another page of his newest intellectual pursuit and wondering why he ever thought it was a good idea to do business with his idiot of a classmate.

His actions only served to annoy Harry, the man glaring before rolling his eyes and relaxing fully in the coach before the prissy uptight rich kid. Maybe it wasn’t fear, he was a rich kid himself, a family from old money no that his father James Potter or Mother Lily Evans gave a shit about said old money. Ok no, that was wrong his father cared about it enough that he thought up the brilliant idea to get his son hitched to some blonde grinch named Draco Malfoy, nevermind that James Potter absolutely hated the Malfoys.

When Harry had baulked at the idea and demanded to know why James was bending to some archaic tradition. The man had only grimaced and demanded Harry not make a nuisance of himself and ruin the potential alliance between the two families.

“Look, I don’t have all day, Princess. You’re either in this or not, simple as that,” Sesshomaru was not amused glaring at the imbecile who dared to-

Harry raised a brow at the man. The thought that maybe he would have been attracted to the man if he wasn’t such a bastard filtering through his mind as college students milled behind them.

With a resounding snap, Sesshomaru closed his book and neatly placed it on the coffee table before him before folding his hands primly in his lap. They agreed to meet in the campus coffee shop, it was the best place to be seen and use the rumour mill to their advantage.

“My mother expects me to seek companionship-”

“Date, we normal folks say date, Princess-” If looks could kill Harry would be 6 ft under by now for interrupting his majesty as it was Harry merely snorted at the look gesturing for Sesshomaru to continue.

“-with one of her many allies. A senile old man with a suspicious taste for young girls,” Sesshomaru expertly ignored Harry’s snort, dismissing the young waitress who asked if he was interested in a cup of coffee. The woman watched the two with gleaming eyes. Flickering from Harry and Sesshomaru, rumours already building on the tip of her tongue.

It wasn’t every day you saw the college Princes in the same vicinity as each other. Harry’s legs spread wide and comfortable and Sesshomaru sitting upright and as prim as ever. 

“You’re going to take me on a  _date_  tomorrow night at 8:00 pm sharp. by the end of the week, we’ll be the couple of the century. Mother, of course, will be vastly upset but should be more than agreeable with the circumstances once she realizes how influential your family name is,” At that Sesshomaru grimaced as if he had swallowed something very distasteful only managing to offend Harry. He would have started a fight like they always seemed to do when in the same vicinity but decide against it.

Sighing, Harry carded his hand through his wild hair, very much aware of Sesshomaru’s piercing gaze. The Princess could be a real creep when he was ready. Always staring, only to turn up his nose when Harry confronted him about it. Just-infuriating!

“Two birds one stone, Pops will definitely be pleased about this,” Harry grouched, pulling out his phone to make a reservation. He bet Sesshomaru the diva that he was wouldn’t accept anything less than a boring 5-star restaurant with a killer view.

“The terms are agreeable then?” Sesshomaru raised a brow, curious about what exactly Harry was doing on his phone. He wouldn’t admit it but his heart stilled for a moment when piercing green eyes connected with his.

There was something unreadable in that gaze. Always unreadable, it’s why he so often got in fights with his fellow classmate, now fake partner if their plan didn’t derail.

“ Hand holding, kissing and the whole sappy ordeal, part of those terms?” Harry questioned, pocketing his phone and folding his hands over his chest.

“It is…disgusting but…acceptable,” Shessomaru bit out, irritated that he still couldn’t get a read on the Potter heir.

“Right,” Harry drawled before finally standing. Sesshomaru didn’t expect it when the man suddenly swooped down and chastely kissed him on the lips, tucking a lock of silver hair behind his ear. Sesshomaru admittedly froze, heart seizing and golden eyes blown wide. Before he could even protest Harry had already stepped back, leaving the lingering traces of a chaste kiss and the surprised excited expression of their fellow classmates in the coffee shop.

“See you at 8, Princess,” Harry smirked enjoying how Sesshomaru’s expression quickly morphed from surprise to anger, his fingers pressed against dusky lips. He didn’t wait for a reply, he simply left the coffee shop, hands tucked into the pockets of his pants and winking mischievously at the surprised girls who couldn’t help but look from Harry to Sesshomaru in shock and hidden glee.

By the end of the day, rumours would be told that he and Sesshomaru kissed in the local college coffee shop and were obviously a couple.


End file.
